


First at the Lunch Table

by My_Furnace_Has_Wings



Category: BnHA, mha
Genre: Everyone needs friends to sit with, Friendship, I hope this is somewhat wholesome, M/M, soft?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings
Summary: In which Izuku offers to sit with Hitoshi during lunch and the entire class 1-A ends up eating together.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	First at the Lunch Table

Hitoshi suspected he always looked like a loner. Never sitting with anyone, though, to be fair, no one wanted him to sit with them. And certainly no one would take pity on him and sit with him. He was too villainous for their liking. On the bright side, Hitoshi got to pick any free table. He never had to share his table with anyone. He got to sit anywhere he wanted at his table. In the middle or on the ends. Hell, he could lounge out across the entire table if he really wanted. He got it all to himself and he was completely, and utterly, alone. He would admit to no one but himself that he did get lonely, but it was how it had been for years. And he much preferred being ignored than being picked on.  
He still felt awkward walking into the lunch room where everyone sat. Brown paper bag in hand. He never chose the food here. Never grabbing a tray and standing in line. It just felt too awkward. He towered over most of the people in the room so it was hard to miss him, yet he still felt invisible. There were a few tables to the far side that were uninhabited. Hitoshi took his food and made his way over to the seats. Opening his paper bag and lifting out his sandwich. He probably looked like a total loser to anyone watching, but Hitoshi had the grace of knowing that no one would be paying attention to him.  
His eyes closed as he took the first bite of his sandwich. His tranquility interrupted not a moment later.  
“Why are you sitting all the way over here by yourself?”  
Hitoshi’s eyes flew open. On the opposite side of the table stood the boy he’d versed in the sports festival. Green hair, bright eyes, cute freckles. Izuku Midoriya. Hitoshi was grateful for the mouthful of food as it gave him time to think of an answer while he chewed. However, a problem arose once he finished. He hadn’t thought of an answer, admittedly distracted by the fact that someone was talking to him. He could start with that.   
“Most people don’t like talking to me.”  
“My friends and I usually sit over there.” Izuku pointed over Hitoshi’s head, lifting his tray as he poked one finger somewhere behind him but Hitoshi refused to turn. He didn’t want there to be a chance of meeting their eyes. Probably filled with hate at their friend having to converse with someone like him. “Why don’t you join us?”  
Hitoshi thought about it. Honestly considered joining him. “No thanks.” He took another bite of his sandwich. If he kept eye contact, maybe the boy would feel uncomfortable and leave already.  
Apparently, this wasn’t Hitoshi’s day as one of Izuku’s friends came over. Shouto Todoroki. Hitoshi recognized him instantly. Number two in the sports festival. He came to stand right beside Izuku.  
“If we’re changing seats, then we should wave the other’s over.” Shouto sat down beside Izuku with his tray and began munching.   
Izuku smiled and waved at people behind Hitoshi. Soon enough, Hitoshi’s perfectly clean table and personal space was overrun by class 1A. People didn’t even hesitate. They came right up to him and started talking. Even talking over one another. Hitoshi glanced at the two who had arrived first. Shouto was looking at his food. Izuku was laughing with a class member he didn’t know yet.  
A tall boy with square glasses approached and began giving orders to everyone. Saying how everyone needed to eat their lunch before lunch time was over. Izuku had called him Iida. Hitoshi was surprised to see the glasses boy Iida sit beside him and begin to tell him who everyone was. Names, quirks, level of friendliness. He was class Representative as well.  
Hitoshi had a girl with pink skin and a blonde man lean across others to see Hitoshi and ask him questions about his quirk. The conversation about Hitoshi died down eventually to people mingling among themselves. Hitoshi caught parts of them. Nothing that really interested him. He was well and truly done with class 1-A by the time lunch was over. He was not used to so many people around him. He wanted to be out of there. As he left though, with the others dispersing as well, Hitoshi couldn’t help but feel warmer inside. His mind going back to the table full of people. To those smiling at him, asking questions, not being afraid to let Hitoshi ask his own questions. People had even asked him to take control of them. It was certainly an odd experience and certainly a first, but Hitoshi found that he rather enjoyed it, even if it was a little annoying to start with.  
As he walked down the corridor, Hitoshi thought back to the boy who had come over first. He didn’t have a reason to talk to him. He didn’t have a reason to even come over. He didn’t gain anything from it. He was just being nice. But he came over anyways. And his friends readily joined. Unafraid.   
“Izuku Midoriya.” Hitoshi would make sure to do something nice in return.

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, sorry. Most of my works are one-shots. You'll see them... when i get around to posting them.


End file.
